SHIELD Avengers
by BrenRome
Summary: Inspired by the Avengers Alliance Facebook game. Nick Fury, with a new threat to humanity at hand, assigns a SHIELD Agent the task of creating a SHIELD Avengers team. I own nothin but OC's. This is FAN Fiction for fan purpopses only. Please do not sue!
1. A Day Unlike Any Other

**Hi, guys! I'm back with a new fic finally! In case you've been living under a rock for the last few years, The Avengers movie came out today, but I had the honor of seeing the midnight release here in New York with a friend of mine. All I can say about it is that it ****ing blew me away. Anyways, in honor of the film, I have created my own fanfic which is my own team of Earth's Mightiest Heroes lead by an OC SHIELD Agent created by myself for Nick Fury as a means of both good PR between SHIELD and the Avengers as well as to combat against a new threat to earth. Here are a few things you should know before reading.**

**1. This is based off of the Avengers Alliance Facebook game, but I gave it a bit of a twist to incorporate more of Marvel's Multiversal Mythology on all the characters from over the last 73 years of Marvel's History.**

**2. As such, you might note that this takes place after the events of Fear Itself, but right before the events of Avengers VS X-Men where Norman Osborn has been put down for good. The major difference is that Nick Fury is still head of SHIELD and has the appearance of a certain famous actor whose no dobut saved his carrer with The Avengers film adaptation.**

**3. Agent Coulson is in this, and while some of you might be wondering why, Coulson has recently been indoctornated into the Marvel U in a limited series called Battle Scars. He has a different appearance in the regular Marvel U continuity, but I chose to gave him the film look just because of how much he's grown on us.**

**4. Lastly, I own NOTHING except my OC's. This is a Fan Fiction for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue!**

**Okay, so with that out of the way, Let's begin...**

* * *

_**In the vast cosmos of space, there lies a wave of energy known only as 'The Pulse.' It has existed before even the mighty Galactus or even the Watchers; floating aimlessly with no clear course. It's power is unlimited and unstable, even more chaotic than the all-powerful Phoenix Force. But unlike that entity, The Pulse carries with it shards and gasses that are similar to that of the Inhumans, but empower those who already have abilities far beyond that of regular 'simpler' species of the universe. Now, for the first time in its history, The Pulse heading for a planet it has never visited before…Earth.**_

….

**Earth**

**SHIELD Hellicarrier**

**High Above New York City…**

The SHIELD Agents cleared the flight deck as a transport carrier flew in. It stopped upon reaching the ground and one of the side doors opened, revealing two SHIELD Agents wearing a Level 3 Security Uniform, before the last member of the transport stepped out. He had short jet black hair slicked back, with sparkling green eyes and wore a SHIELD Level 1 Security Uniform meaning he had just passed the recruiting stages of joining the international spy agency.

He looked around at the hell carrier and the clouds surrounding before a voice interrupted him.

"_**Agent!**_"

The Agent struck a serious composure and saluted the woman coming towards him. She was young and beautiful looking, with black hair and had it not been for the gym-teacher styled haircut, he might've actually been romantically interested in her. That and the facts that she probably had other things to take care of and already 'committed' to her jobs.

"Welcome agent;" The woman said, as the agent stood up straight, "I am Deputy-Director Maria Hill. Second-in-command to Nick Fury and also head of the premiere Avengers Team. Congratulations on passing your first basic training."

"Thank you, Miss Hill." The Agent said.

Maria looked at him seriously.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Westley, Ma'am," The agent smiled, "Westley Skarsy."

"Okay; _**agent**_," Hill said, with sarcasm in her voice clear enough for him to hear, "Let me give you the lowdown_**; One:**_ you are never going to be like Steve Rogers so stop pretending to act like him; _**Second: DON'T **_speak to anyone unless you're told to."

Westley almost quivered in fear. He had seen and heard about Hill's stance as Deputy Director of SHIELD, but he never was able to witness it firsthand until now. She was literally like Victor Von Doom, Norman Osborn, Loki, and all the other big-name Super Villains he had heard about with their anger all rolled into this woman's personality.

Seeing that she had made her point clear, Hill gave a smirk at the agent before turning around.

"Come along, Junior." She commanded as Westley did so, "There's someone who wanted to talk to you before you start work."

The two agents walked into the Helli-Carrier bridge, and Westley beheld the SHIELD Hellicarrier command post where the director of SHIELD would view all the world's problems from his command seat which the two walked past. Around them, SHIELD agents were running on the ground level of the center, or on the catwalks, preforming various tasks and talking about various subjects.

"Thank god for The Avengers catching Osborn again."

"Did you hear about the new recruits coming in?"

"You know what's coming? _**My lunch!**_"

Soon enough, the two reached an elevator which Hill pressed the 'Down' Button for. A few seconds later, the elevator doors opened and they went inside. Hill pressed their destination, but as the doors closed, they heard another voice.

"_**HOLD THAT DOOR!**_"

Hill quickly pressed 'Open' and a man with balding brown hair entered. He was wearing a fancy black jacket and tie, and took deep breaths as he looked at Hill.

"Cutting it a bit too close, Coulson?" Hill asked sarcastically.

"Very funny, Hill." The man named Coulson shot back, "I just got through doing a report that I'm on my way to tell the big boss about."

"What a small world." Hill joked before looking at Westley and realizing he was still there, "Oh how rude of me. Agent Westley Skarsy; meet Phil Coulson. He's our Black-Ops boy for Fury. Coulson; this is Agent Skarsy. He just arrived from completing all the required training for SHIELD Agents."

"Ah," Coulson said, cheerfully, "How do you do, Agent?"

"Good." Westley said, shaking Phil's hand.

"I'm guessing that you were expecting a celebration party to welcome you with cake and ice cream." Coulson assumed.

Westley was about to say something but was elbowed in the ribs by Hill telling him to shut the hell up. Coulson smiled at this.

"Well; _**that's not what happens here.**_" He explained, "Then again; what _**you're **_being called for hasn't happened to any SHIELD Agent in a long time."

The elevator door finally opened, and Westley beheld the person sitting at the end of the single room they were in. He sat at a desk which showcased a perfect window view of Manhattan bellow them, as well as various hologram images of areas around the world like Latveria or Wakanda to name a few. The man sitting at that desk was a bald African American man with a goatee and had an eye patch over his right eye which covered up part of the scars from that patch. The man was looking at some papers when he turned his attention to the three agents and smiled.

"Well;" He said, happily, "Glad you three could join me here. Have a seat."

Hill and Coulson did so obediently, but Westley was a bit nervous being that he was in the presence of Nick $%^*ing Fury; The Director Of SHIELD and the man in-charge of National Security for the world from threats both of and not of this world. Fury noticed Westley's nervousness and smiled.

"Come on, son;" Fury laughed, "I ain't gonna bite you."

Westley finally soaked up enough courage and walked over normally taking a seat between Hill and Coulson.

Fury looked at the last of his file work before slapping it down on the desk, and eying the three agents through his single eye. He brought his hands together leaning on the desk towards them. His eye fell upon Hill first and looked at her.

"Agent Hill;" He asked, "Your report for the day?"

"The Avengers managed to take down A.I.M after Tony Stark and Noh-Varr found their secret base. Their leader; Doctor Monica Rappaccini, was apprehended and will be turned over to us tomorrow for questioning."

"Good." Fury smiled, "Gives us one less problem to worry about."

"Director Fury?" Coulson asked, "If I may…"

Fury eyed Coulson.

"Wait your turn, Coulson;" Fury warned, "I got little time and I think it's best if I address everyone chronologically as they're sitting. I'm sure you can wait till after I've addressed our newest recruit."

Coulson shut up but looked around nervously as Fury pulled out a file and read it over before tossing it over to Westley.

"_**So;**_" He said to the rookie SHIELD Agent; "_**Westley Skarsy:**_ Born on May 4th 1992 to both Chazz and Sharah Skarsy. Graduated from New York University in a major of Espionage and Law Enforcement."

Fury looked at the young agent who was swallowing a lump in the back of his throat.

"Don't seem so surprised kid;" Fury laughed, "I got a million dollar spy-agency working for me. But let's talk about you some more. Why did you want to join SHIELD?"

"Because I think that the world's getting tougher and some people need more help from agencies like SHIELD." Westley said, finding the words to say it in.

Fury nodded before his tone became more serious.

"We've been through a helluva $%^* this year; Agent." Fury noted, "US finally puts that ^$%* Bin Laden in his grave and yet the same year; Odin's long-lost brother awakens from his grave and turns heroes and villians against us before Thor sacrifices himself to prevent this guy from dragging our $$es down to the fifth layer of hell, Norman Osborn returns and turns public opinion of SHIELD and The Avengers against us; and then there's the meeting Steve Rogers and I had with the President the other day when we reported this."

He stood up and looked at the agent.

"The world's changing;" He stated, "The President doesn't want to lose any more support than he already has and I assume that you're a democrat too."

Westley nodded.

"Me too." Fury smiled, making the agent a bit calmer, "But point being is that the President wants SHIELD to ensure that we're prepared to deal with superhuman threats more efficiently from now on and not just always falling on our $$ as always. So I've been doing some thinking and I think it's time to make a proposition to you that I once made to a young woman long ago when she was around your age."

Westley was about to answer, but before he could, something unexpected happened. All at once; a purple cloud of unknown energy engulfed the entire room, passing through the four SHIELD members, as well as the rest of the carrier before fading away through the massive ship.

"_**What the hell?**_" Fury asked, as the lights suddenly went off, only for a red alarm to start sounding.

"What was that?" Westley asked, concerned.

"Not good." Coulson said, grimly, "_**Not good.**_"

….

_**New York wasn't the only place to get hit by The Pulse, though. Like a giant swarm of bees descending upon a person, The Pulse also hit other places around the world as well. Germany. France. England. Latveria. China. Afghanistan.**_

_**No place on Planet Earth was uninhabited by The Pulse. It spread around the world at an astonishing rate before something even more astonishing happened.**_

_**For the first time since it was created, The Pulse finally stopped.**_

_**And then it dispersed forevermore.**_

…

**SHIELD Hellicarrier…**

"Director Fury;" Coulson said, knowing that he had to say this now; "This is what I was trying to warn you about. Last night, my team received word of a strange cloud heading to Earth. Scans of SHIELD satellites showed us that this cloud was one of cosmic energy similar to the rays that created The Fantastic Four, yet more powerful. Possibly matching up to the power of Galactus himself."

"Great." Fury said, sarcastically, "So what you're telling me is that in a few minutes we're all going to turn into cockroaches or sumthing."

"No." Coulson explained, "Our scientists said that it would not have effect on ALL Superhumans. They said the cloud would only work on those that were a bit more 'experienced' per-say. But the biggest problem is that now…"

"…The Supervillians could have that power now?" Fury finished.

"Percisely."

"_**^&*$!**_" Fury cursed, before loading a gun, "All right. Coulson; send out an SOS signal to The Avengers. Tell them to get on it now and…"

Suddenly, the Hellicarrier was rocked, and the window was engulfed with a hologram showing the SHIELD Flight Deck being overrun by a familiar green-and-yellow-costumed enemy army of Fury's.

"_**HEIL HYDRA**_!" A woman said walking onscreen.

The woman had a green one-piece bathing suit along with green hair and glowing green eyes. She also happened to be carrying two pistols and Fury happened to know her better than anyone. The woman smiled as she turned to the others as if she could see them easily.

"Hello; Nicholas Fury." Madame Hydra smiled, "Do you like the gift we brought? This gift of power beyond the stars will help us to achieve our ultimate goal; destroying you and this hellicarrier. _**Heil Hydra.**_"

With that, she shot at the screen as the normal view returned.

"Dammit!" Fury cursed, turning to Coulson, "Agent Coulson…"

"I'm on it." Coulson agreed, disappearing into the elevator.

Fury waited a minute and then rose, turning to the two agent standing with him.

"Let's go." He said.

"Where?" Westley asked.

"We're going to try and hold the line on the deck as much as we can." Fury said, as the elevator doors opened and they entered, "And just hope The Avengers make it here in time."

….

Upon the elevator ringing their arrivial, the three SHIELD agents whipped out their guns and started firing at anything that wasn't a friend.

"_**HEIL HYDRA!**_" A random Hydra soldier declared, "Cut off my head and two more shall take its place!"

A bullet was fired into his head as soon as he finished, causing Nick Fury to reload, and chuckle grimly.

"Yeah." He noted, sarcastically, "It's okay; I got _**A LOT **_more bullets where that came from."

He then turned to Maria and Westley.

"_**GO!**_" He demanded, "_**I GOT THIS! GET OUT THERE AND FEND OFF MADAME HYDRA!**_"

"You heard the boss, kid!" The second-in-command declared, grabbing Westley's arm and pulling him outside.

Once out there, they beheld the many bodies of fallen SHIELD and HYDRA agents strewn around them, as the battle pushed on. But the two agents eyes fell on one person who had her hand soaked in blood and torn through the body of a random fallen SHIELD Agent who had his eyes closed.

"Ah; my friends." Madame Hydra declared, smiling wickedly as her eyes turned light green, "How nice of you to join me. But regardless…."

She then moved quicker than Hill could register until she saw that Madame Hydra was now behind her and holding Westley's arm as she dangled him above the edge of the hellicarrier where New York laid about a thousand feet below the carrier.

"_**You are not worth my time,**_ nor do I think you are worth SHIELD's so I doubt anybody's going to miss you."

With that, she threw Westley off the ship as he began his descent towards his doom. He had failed in his first real assignment and now he was going to literally be nothing more than a memory and a stain on the New York City sidewalk.

But after he had closed his eyes for about a minute in preparing, he suddenly felt a jerk in his gut, as he felt the wind being pushed towards him differently. Opening his eyes, he saw he was moving away from the ground and back up again.

"Normally I only do this for special hot ladies…" A familiar robotic voice said, as Westley looked and saw the gold-and-yellow-suited Avenger who had saved him, "But as my old good drinking pal Mel Gibson liked to say; 'It's all fun and games until you #^%$ somebody off.' And with the way SHIELD's had a spotty record with me, it's probably not a good idea to let any more die on my watch."

"_**IRON MAN!**_" Westley exclaimed, as the Armored Avenger flew him back up to the hellicarier.

"Hey, take it easy kid." Iron Man declared, as he let Westley off back where he had been thrown from, "And besides, it's not just little-old-me who came along."

He pointed to the battle raging on, but now SHIELD had more help.

Westley watched the battle with amazement at the new back-up for SHIELD. The mighty Thor flew high above the ship, raising his hammer overhead as the skies darkened and struck lightning bolts around the carrier, with some slamming into the HYDRA Agents. Then there was The Protector who Westley had known about very recently. New part of the Premier Avengers team apparently. He was fighting some of HYDRA'S new Giant-Man like allies created from the stolen superhuman DNA made from SHIELD traitor Dr. Washington. Hawkeye and Spider-Woman stood back-to-back firing off their arrows and venom blasts at the many HYDRA agents as they could. Finally, Red Hulk was confronting the many other Hulk-like soldiers Dr. Washington had created for Norman Osborn's resurrected HAMMER group. But Westley really was focused on the Avenger he admired the most who was bashing Madame Hydra in the face with his iconic red-white-and-blue shield.

"Give it up, Madame Hydra!" Captain America declared, pulling his shield back and landing a strong punch to Madame Hydra's face, "It's over!"

"FOOL!" Madame Hydra declared, "IT IS NOT OVER!"

Suddenly, Westley noticed Madame Hydra's eyes were glowing green before her entire body did the same and exploded into a burst of green light. Cap covered himself as Westley and Iron Man did the same and when the light faded, the three stood in shock.

Where Madame Hydra once stood, there was a Leviathan-like creature that now easily dwarfed the hellicarrier. Even Thor stood in amazement as this seemed to be much larger and stronger than his now-deceased Uncle, Cul: The God of Fear was. The creature's skin was dark green, and her eyes shined in a familiar green style, and that told the Avengers who it was.

"BEHOLD, MORTALS!" The voice of Madame Hydra declared from the monster's mouth, "THE POWER OF THE PULSE UNLEASHED!"

"Dammit!" Cap cursed, throwing his shield at her, "Thor! Iron Man! Back me up!"

"Stay out of trouble, Kid." Iron Man ordered Westley as he stood to shocked to move.

Captain America's shield approached the Leviathan like creature, only to be swatted away with her tail. It was at that moment Westley suddenly realized that the shield had been rebounded and was soaring right towards him. Not wanting to be sliced in two, he jumped out of the way as the shield struck the floor of the hellicarrier where he once stood, staying in place.

The Living Legend of World War II dove for his shield, but Madame Hydra's new tail slammed into him, pinning him to the ground. Before he could even react, the tail constricted around him, holding him in place as Steve Rogers could only struggle as Madame Hydra brought him to her face to no doubt gloat to him some more.

"Poor Steven;" She laughed, "It's just like I told you; you destroy everything you touch. Your friends, your team, the country you stand for; everything."

"Well then;" Iron Man declared as he and Thor soared towards her, "You can't blame my drinking on him then. I just blame BudLight for their commercial advertising. It's so hard to resist a commercial that's as funny as that."

"Have at thee!" Thor declared, as the two prepared to unleash their powers on her…

…only for her to effortlessly swat the both of them with her tail, sending the two soaring off the Hellicarrier.

She then began to constrict the tail even further as Captain America yelled in pain.

"CRAP!" Hawkeye cursed, "ANYBODY HAVE TIME TO GET TO CAP!"

"We're all busy enough here!" Red Hulk responded, pounding the next Hulk HYDRA Agent out as he went for the next.

That's when Westley noticed the iconic shield still stuck to the floor.

What he did next was very stupid but as an Agent of SHIELD, he had to help somehow.

Grabbing the straps, he pulled the shield out of the ground. Surprisingly, it didn't weigh as much as he thought it did. It was heavy, yeah, but it wasn't as hard as let's say Thor's hammer was. And that shield had a reputation for being very strong. Then he remembered that during the Serpant's attack on Earth, Cap's shield had been broken and from what he had heard; Tony Stark had some Asgardian elfs rebuild it adding a lace of Uru (the same substance that Thor's hammer was made of,) to the shield.

Westley was struck with the only explanation being that he could be one of the few 'worthy' people to lift the shield now, but dismissed the idea for now.

Pulling his arm back, he flung the shield and watched it go flying right towards the leviathan's tail at the bottom part…

…and then slice it off effortlessly, as Madame Hydra screamed in pain, obviously not prepared for someone else tossing the shield.

Cap was dropped, but with the tail no longer constricting him tightly, pushed the tail off him and flipped over on top as if he were riding a surf board, once it hit the hellicarrier ground, Steve Rogers effortlessly jumped into the air, as the tail fell to the ground bellow him, and flipped back up onto the hellicarrier deck and managed to grab the shield in his hands as it came back behind him.

Had it not been for the fact that Madame Hydra was now focused on Westley seeming VERY ***** off, Westley would've enjoyed the moment, but like he said; there was a giant lizard-like creature staring at him angrily and looked like she could crush him with her foot.

"YOU PITIFUL WEAKLING!" She declared, pulling back her breath, "I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR YOUR INTERFERANCE!"

With that, she unleashed a horde of fire aimed at Westley, who closed his eyes, thinking it was the end, until ten seconds had passed at which he opened his eyes and saw Captain America there, using his shield to deflect the fire, though obviously struggling against Madame Hydra's new strength.

"Get behind me!" He demanded, as Westley did so.

"You're going to have to let up sooner or later, Captain!" Madame Hydra hissed.

Rogers ignored this, however, and instead counted down silently to himself and as soon as he reached zero, Madame Hydra heard a familiar voice.

"_**Hey, Madame Hydra**_!" Iron Man called, shooting an electrical blast at her, "What a _**'shock,'**_ am I right?"

Madame Hydra was about to fire another blast at Iron Man when suddenly she felt very strange for some reason. Her eyes then widened as she let out a defying scream as electricity coursed through her entire body. Her howling pain continued until the electricity stopped as she fell to the ground, unconscious. At the same time, the other Avengers had finished up their enemies, and let out a sigh of relief that it was over

"New technology I've been working on with Thor." Iron Man explained as he landed net to the other Avengers, "It's an electromagnetic-serving telepathic nanobot system. It shocks the victim while injecting them with nanobots that give them a jolt a thousand times more powerful from the inside."

"Pretty handy." Red Hulk said, admiring Stark's technobabble as best he could.

"Good job, Avengers." Captain America nodded, before turning his attention to Westley, "And that was some pretty _**damn **_fine throwing arm you had there agent."

Westley almost crapped and peed himself at once. THE Captain America was giving him a 'well done?' The Captain had been a hero of his Dad's and Mom's Dad, the last of whom was one of the many WWII soldiers who fought alongside him. Hell, this was Westley's inspiration for joining SHIELD for christsake!

Before anyone could respond, the Hellicarrier's intercom kicked in again.

"_**ATTENTION EVERYONE!**_" The voice of Nick Fury said through the speakers, "This is Nick Fury speaking to you from controls. We've successfully retaken the Hellicarrier now. This could not have been done without the Avengers, whom we wish to thank. But we need Captain America and Iron Man to stay with us for a little while. We have to discuss something."

Westley was now extremely nervous again. What was it that Fury needed Steve Rogers and Tony Stark for now?

….

The White House, Later That Day…

Westley sat outside the Oval Office door nervously as he fiddled with his fingers trying to calm his nerves.

Fury, Rogers, and Stark were inside the room with the President of the free world now, and pretty soon, Fury said that he'd be in there with them. After the other Avengers had left, Fury explained that they were now all going to meet with the President so Westley had been given a suit along with Rogers, (Fury and Stark didn't need one since Stark's new armor could change clothes and Fury…well, he was just Fury,) to look presentable.

Just then, a female attendant approached him.

"_**Westley Skarsy?**_" The attendant asked as Westley stood up.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked.

"The president would like to see you now."

The new SHIELD agent nodded as she opened the door and he stepped into the oval office. Rogers, Stark and Fury were standing in front of the President's desk all talking when Westley stopped in. The President was the first to notice as Stark, Rogers, and Fury looked to see him enter.

"Mr. President;" The attendant said, "Westley Skarsy."

"Thank you, Julie." The President said as she closed the door behind her.

Westley quickly gave a salute to him and the President gestured to one of the four seats in front of his desk. Westley sat down between Stark and Fury as everyone was seated and The President looked at them with his hands folded on his desk.

"Well;" He said, finally, "Another big win for SHIELD, I take it?"

"Indeed." Fury nodded, eying Westley with his one eye, "We all worked together to save the day."

"And we finally have Madame Hydra captured."

"Actually," Stark said, "We decided we couldn't squeeze her gigantic butt into Ryker's Island, so instead Thor dropped her off in an alternate Asgardian universe called Nastrond. Alternate world where the only thing there is some giant dragon, but it's just as well a prison if she's got another bunk buddy now."

The President nodded satisfied before his expression became more serious, "But now we have this 'Pulse' event to worry about."

"Yes." Fury nodded solemnly, "We saw what it did to Madame Hydra. We can only imagine what it's going to do to other villains once they try to experiment with it."

"Then I think it's a good idea to open the SHIELD Avengers project." The President said, to Fury.

"Already on it;" Fury smiled, looking at the latest SHIELD recruit, "We have our new leader right here."

Westley suddenly froze horrified. THIS is what Fury wanted him for? To lead an Avengers team?"

"Sir…" Westley asked, interrupted, "Could you explain to me what this whole 'SHIELD Avengers thing is?"

"Gladly, kid." Fury explained, "Back in 1959 Maria Hill's Grandpa came to me with a message from President Eisenhower to create a potential team of Avengers. The plan was scrapped after two missions were a failure. However; in light of recent events such as Skrull Invasions and Dark Reigns…"

"I've decided it's time to re-introduce the Avengers Initiative with a whole new team," The President finished, looking at Westley seriously, "But in order to do that, there will have to be a SHIELD liaison to the Avengers."

"It basically means that you'll be a full-fledged Avengers leader," Fury explained, "You get to hand-pick your team, and anything that you need that we can provide, you just tell me and I'll see what I can do. It'll also mean that when you're not out there kicking butt, you'll be filing paperwork for communication between the day-to-day involvements with The Avengers and SHIELD. Nothing more than just writing up a report and sending it to me alone."

"Sir…" Westley said, "With all honesty…I don't think that I'm so qualified to lead…"

"Actually, son;" Rogers interrupted, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You reminded me of your Grandfather back on the Hellicarrier."

Westley froze as he faced the iconic Avenger shocked beyond belief.

"You remember my Grandpa?" Westley asked amazed.

"I make it a point to visit all the soldiers who I fought alongside every so-often," The Captain explained, "And what I can remember about your grandpa was that there was one time when he got caught underneath a pile of rubble, but he still fought against the pressure of the weight. He didn't care if in the end I lifted it up off him, he was going to try it anyway. When you threw my shield at Madame Hydra, I could see that you had no idea if it was going to work yourself, but you tried anyway. That's something I can tell you that I truly appreciate in anybody nowadays. I think you're more than qualified."

Westley stood shocked. Captain America had just praised not only Westley's dearly-deceassed grandpa, but The Captain just praised Westley as well! The feeling of confidence sunk in as he gave Cap a smile and nodded.

"Okay." He said, turning to the President, "All right, sir. I'll do it then. Just one question; where's our base of Operations going to be?"

At this, Stark just smiled and looked at the young agent.

"Oh, don't worry, agent." The billionaire playboy grinned, "I know a place."

….

_**"And there came a day. A day unlike any other. When Earth's mightiest heroes found themselves united against a common foe. To fight the battles that no single superhero could. On this day; The Avengers were born."**_

* * *

**And so there you have it; Westley's been made head of his own Avengers team, and Cap and Iron Man have joined up. Who are the other SHIELD Avengers going to be? Read the next chapter to find out!**


	2. Assembly Required

_**Hi,** **guys. Welcome back to the second Chapter of SHIELD Avengers 2. Prepare now to meet the new Avengers lineup of pure awesomeness! Who's on there? Read on to find out! As always, I own NOTHING but my OC's. This is for FAN FICTION only, so please don't sue. Other than that, enjoy.**_

Westley Skarsky could barely hold his moth together as the flying SHIELD Acura approached Stark Tower. He had heard about the tragic destruction, and it's reintroduction to New York as the base headquarters for Earth's mightiest heroes, but he never had a chance to see it up close.

And it was glorious.

Smiling at the Agent's reaction, Captain America positioned the car on the roof next to the many Quinjets the Avengers had, and the car began to descend, until it gently touched the roof, parked safely and securely.

Unbuckling their seatbelts, Captain America and Westley exited the car just around the same time Stark touched down on the roof as well.

"**Okay;**" He said, as his armor began to morph back into his fancy playboy clothes, "Stark Tower. My pride and glory. This is where **our **SHIELD Avengers will be. **Just remember, you have another team of Avengers right bellow you, so no crazy parties unless I'm invited.**"

Just then, Tony felt his phone vibrate, as he pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?" He asked.

He waited, listening and responding to the caller while Rogers and Skarsky watched him.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Okay. Send her up, Pepper."

He turned the phone off and turned to the two other new additions to the team smiling.

"Good news;" He said, "Our first recruit is here."

"First recruit?"

….

After waiting in the 17th Floor Meeting room for 30 minutes, Tony, Steve, and Westley heard the sound of an elevator door beeps outside and the sounds of high heels walking along the stone marble floor getting closer and closer to the door. Finally; the door opened and revealed a woman that almost made Westley's guy parts turn to jelly. There in the doorway was a young woman probably around his age with brown hair tied back into a bun-styled haircut. She was wearing dark sunglasses, and wore a blue business suit and skirt. Westley also noticed she was carrying a suitcase with her.

"Sorry I'm late," She said, almost out of breath, "But this place is a *^$#ing nightmare! I don't know how you agents deal with this? Anyway, I'm **Aurora Devereux**; SHIELD Accountant and PR for Agent Westley."

"That would be me." Westley said, walking over to her and offering a handshake.

She looked at the hand confused and smiled sarcastically.

"Yes;" She said, "Because between **you, Tony Stark, and Steve Rogers;** I would've never known it was **you** what with the other two being **high-profile celebrities.**"

Westley blushed embarresed beyond hell as Stark couldn't help but let out a snicker at him.

Westley took his seat opposite from Tony while Auora took a seat across from Steve.

"Okay," She said, opening her briefcase and taking out a pile of folders, "So here's the thing; **your team**…**this is the new face of global safety**. The regular Avengers will have their own place in everyone's heart still, and your team will be technically the second-rate team but this…this will be The Avengers team people have prayed for year for;** a team that follows the government and isn't made up by a bunch of *%$#ing psychoses.**"

She turned to Westley seriously.

"**We have arranged for a media team to be here in two days.**" She explained, "Until then, you have all the time you need to select your team members. Anything else, I'll be here to act as your contact with Fury. Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

Westley shook his head as she nodded.

"Great." She smiled, handing her files to Westley, "Take some time to look these over and I'll see you in two days then to help introduce the team."

She closed her suitcase and got up, giving him a playful wave.

"Take care of yourself."

He smiled kindly and watched as she left the three newest Avenger Team members in the room.

After a minute of silence, Stark finally spoke.

"Does **every **Avengers team need a Maria Hill or a Victoria Hand?" He asked, sarcastically.

Westley just sighed and looked through the files, keeping one hand on his head.

"Are you all right Westley?" Steve asked.

"I never thought it'd be up to me to select the new team," He explained, "It's bad enough I gotta be the one to pick it, but like she said**; this is the team everyone's wanted since Stamford and what came after that.**"

Steve nodded. He was no stranger to the pressure Westley was under. The Avengers had always been the premiere Super Hero team in the world since the inception came to be. Every time the team reformed, people would go crazy over the new lineup announcement and Steve could only begin to imagine what it was doing to this young SHIELD Agent.

"Well;" He said, "As you know; I've had pleanty of experience with making the Avengers teams over the years, and I can tell you that the best teams are the ones with balance."

"And us;" Stark quipped, "The Avengers doesn't mean anything without us."

"Yeah," Westley said, as he flipped through a file on Black Panther and sighed, "I know you guys are already on and maybe we can call Thor, but…for the other members….we need something more…"

He got his answer when his file stopped on one of the Avenger's most prominent members who had stopped being the official-sanctioned one after recent events with Norman Osborn's Dark Reign. Steve and Tony smiled when they saw who he had picked out and knew he was figuring out how to win public support for The Avengers back with his team.

….

Ms. Marvel screamed with rage as she punched another goon out. Her and Luke Cage's New Avengers had their hands full shortly after the unknown energy source had hit Earth. Not only were super villains powered-up. But regular street thugs had been empowered as well. Currently, The New Avengers had decided to hit Midtown to assist in the arrest, but the gangs were beginning to swarm like locus.

Ben Grimm punched a thug in front of him before turning around and smacking the other one behind him in the face. Meanwhile; Luke Cage threw Danny Radd towards one thug while Danny focused his Chi and struck the goon in the chest hard with his fist. Spider-Man swung around, webbing up as many as he could, while taking the occasional break to stop and fire off a bit more webbing.

Despite their efforts, it seemed that about forty more thugs had taken the place of their fallen comrades and were advancing on them now.

"Where's Wolverine when you need him?" Spider-Man quipped.

"**Probably out on one of his many adventures he finds himself in!**" Luke answered, "Jessica's at home with the baby, Mockingbird's with Hawkeye on some adventure for themselves, and Daredevil's doing his redemption gig at protecting Hell's Kitchen last I checked."

"**Then should we call for backup?**" Spidey asked.

At that moment, ten of the incoming goons were struck by a familiar red-white-and-blue shield that left the two sides awestruck. Then a few beams of repulsor rays fell upon the remaining goons knocking them out cold. The New Avengers looked up to see Captain America descending from a nearby short roof while Iron Man flew down carrying a young SHIELD Agent with him.

"**Yo, Cap!**" Luke called, shaking Captain America's hand, "Thanks for the save."

"**No problem, Luke.**" Cap assured, "Nice to see every hero doing something about the pulse."

"So what are you here for?" Carol asked, stepping up to join them.

Steve turned to Westley as he stepped up to talk to her.

"**Carol Danvers;**" He said, "My name is Agent Westley Skarsy. I'm a new member of SHIELD. Nick Fury has tasked me with creating a SHIELD-Sanctioned Avengers team and I want you to be on it."

Carol froze as everyone looked at her.

"**Uh…**" She said, rubbing the back of her head, "**Wow**…um…Agent Skarsy, was it? I…I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"Ms. Danvers," Westley explained, "You were an Avenger for a long time. Probably not as long as Captain America or Tony was, but you're still considered a veteran Avenger. The public who's going to see this Avengers team want people they can feel safe around. You were part of the registered Superheroes for a while, and even after you went underground, I'm sure there's still a majority of people out there who still like you. Just give it a chance."

She looked at him and smirked.

"All right," She said, "If Wolverine can be in a million places at once, I'll give it a shot."

"**Listen, Agent;**" Ben explained, "If you're going to put this Avengers team together, I think I can suggest someone from the Fantastic Four who would be more than willing to join."

"Mr. Grimm," Westley said, "We all know about your guilt during the events of the American Blitzkrieg, but…"

"**I wasn't talking about me, kid.**" Thing told him, "**I wuz talkin about the Matchstick.**"

Westley looked surprised as he hadn't considered choosing a wild card like that.

….

**The Next Day…**

It was early in the morning that Westley saw the flaming streak of fire approaching him at Avengers tower. Soon enough, the recently-returned Human Torch soared above him as he descended and flamed off revealing the handsome face of Jonathan Storm that was adorded by millions of girls everywhere.

"**You rang?**" He asked with a smirk.

"**Johnny Storm;**" Westley said, proudly, "**How would you like to be part of the new SHIELD-sanctioned Avengers team?**"

"**Seriously?**" Johnny asked with amazement, "**Hell yeah I'll join!**"

"Great," Cap explained walking up to them, "In the meantime, I spoke with Thor and he said he'd join. In the meantime, though, I got us a new recruit a former member of SHIELD nonetheless."

"What are you…" Westley asked, turning around and gasping.

Standing there was a young woman with curley brown hair wearing a SHIELD uniform but instead of the SHIELD logo, there was an Avengers one in it's place.

"Westley, he smiled, meet Kitty Pryde."

"**SHE **was a **SHIELD Agent**?" He asked amazed as Kitty shook his hand.

"**Long time ago**," She laughed, "It's a long story, and I'm joining because I need something to do besides teaching at Logan's school."

Westley smiled before he thought of something and asked her.

"**Wolverine has a school?**"

….

**The Next Day, An Undisclosed SHIELD Hospital…**

In a lone room, Norman Osborn laid silent. His skin was dark purple and his face was almost drooping off. He had come so close to regaining his control as king of the world, only to far so far due to the interference of the Avengers when his newly-grafted Adaptoid powers accidentally absorbed the powers of both the premiere and the 'New' Avengers at once, causing his body to overload and send him into a coma with his body nearly destroyed.

But he was still not without his fans.

At that moment, a lone agent in SHIELD armor entered the room. He pulled something out of his pocket and looked at it in his hands. It was a glowing white shard that gave off a light in all the colors of a rainbow. The shard was crystal-like and warm telling everybody who came upon it that it had nearly-unlimited power.

Clutching the shard tightly in his hands, the agent brought it up over his head and then stabbed the unconscious body of Norman Osborn in the chest.

Once the shard had pierced Norman's skin, it set off a wave of electrical spikes, and then Norman's eyes awoke, turning a shade of green.

Norman's lips curled into a twisted smile, and the last thing the agent thought of was how stupid he was for doing this.

….

**Avengers Tower…**

"_This is CBS News outside Avengers Tower where we are awaiting the announcement of a new Avengers Team branch…"_

"…_As it has been confirmed by SHIELD Director Nick Fury that a new Avengers team will be installed in response to the unidentified energy mass that hit the world late yesterday afternoon…"_

"…_The President of the United States addressed the world earlier today that this team of Avengers will be used by SHIELD only and answering to Nick Fury and himself alone…."_

"…_MMN will keep you updated as we anxiously await the announcement of who will be on this new team of Avengers."_

Westley watched the TV reports happening on the bottom floor below them as he turned to Stark with a bit of annoyance.

"You assisted with Fury in called the media and didn't tell me?" He asked, clearly annoyed by this.

"Yeah." He grinned, "You would've said **'no.'**"

Westley nodded and turned to his assembled team of Avengers.

THE official SHIELD-sanctioned team now.

"**All right, everyone,**" he said getting their attention as he approached Aurora. "**Boys and girls; this is Aurora Devereux.** She's my second-in-command. You answer to me, her, or Cap in the chronological chain of command. She will also be our accountant and coordinator for PR which is what we're about to face. In a few minutes, the cameras are going to be on us, so just put on your game face and make sure the world feels like it's in capable hands."

Everyone nodded as Aurora nodded to him and went outside to greet the press with the cameras and podiums set up here.

"**So,**" Johnny said to Kitty, "I heard you're running a school now, Kitty."

"Yes." She said, sarcastically, "**And in case you've forgotten, Wolverine is head of the school while**_** I'm**_** his headmistress.**"

"Okay, I'll shut up." Johnny joked.

….

Aurora stepped up to the podium as the crowd watching from the ground applauded as her image was projected onto a hologram in front of the tower clear enough for everyone to see.

She cleared her throat and then spoke.

"Well," She said, "I think if the Superhuman Registration Act has taught us anything it's that putting together a SHIELD-sanctioned Avengers team isn't easy to keep for about a month or two."

Everyone laughed at this before being silenced so that she could speak again.

"Anyways," She explained, "My name is Aurora Devereux and I am an accountant of SHIELD now coordinator for the SHIELD Avengers. The Avengers attempts at being sanctioned by the government to be regulated has not been easy. There were faults with Stark, Osborn, and some even claim that Rogers has some great faults. But I think that what we needed was somebody who was already committed to SHIELD to make it work. And so ladies and gentlemen; it is with great pleasure that I introduce to you your SHIELD Avengers team leader; Westley Skarsky."

The crowd applauded as Aurora left and Westley took her place.

He waited for the noise to die down before speaking.

"Thank you New York and those of you watching around the world. As the leader of the newest Avengers team and an agent of SHIELD, I take this job with a heavy heart. However, my Grandpa would always make me follow through with things no matter how difficult they were because he believed I could do more. He may not be with me anymore, but I intend to make him and the rest of earth proud of what I and the team do for the world. And now, let me introduce, your new Avengers!"

The crowd now burst out into screams of excitement and awe as the latest Avengers lineup stood around him.

"The new lineup consist of myself, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Ms. Marvel, The Human Torch, and Shadowcat," Westley explained, "We will defend the world till our last breath and if anybody tries to defy us, we will yell the famous battle cry from any Avengers members…"

He nodded to his team and at the same time, they yelled two words.

"**AVENGERS: ASSEMBLE!"**

The crowd burst out into cheers and screams of happiness once more as the latest branch of Earth's Mightiest Heroes stood there heroically for the entire world to see.

"Now," Westley continued once he felt the people had the time to take them in, "Are there any questions?"

"**Human Torch!"**

"**Captain!"**

"**Stark!"**

"**Isn't that Shadowcat?** Wasn't Storm of the **other** X-Men team onboard a couple weeks ago?"

"**Ms. Marvel's back**!"

"**WE LOVE YOU THOR, BABY!"**

"Captain, will you be leading **this** Avengers team?"

Just then, Westley saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something flying towards them. Even before Stark could scan and see who it was, The Avenger s froze when the saw the figure was getting closer and seemed to be crouching on something.

The crowd noticed too and stared in awe as The Avengers could see him clearly from where they were standing and froze.

"Oh. $*%^." Westley cursed, as he saw two objects flung towards them, "INCOMMING!"

The Avengers moved out of the way as two pumpkin-like bombs exploded upon reaching the podium, but luckily, the Avengers had avoided it. The crowd below erupted into panic and paranoia as Westley looked behind him to see a familiar smiling green skinned figure with long ears, a sick grin, and a purple suit and hit laughing at them.

"Hello, Avengers," Norman Osborn greeted in his high-pitched goblin voice, "**Miss me much?**"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**REVIEWS APPRECIATED!**_


	3. Seeing Green

_**Hi, everyone! Welcome back to the latest chapter of SHIELD Avengers! Something I should start by mentioning is my Avengers Team selection and why it came out the way it was. Let's talk about that first:**_

_**Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor – The Holy Trinity of The Avengers franchise. Without them, there is literally no Avengers team.**_

_**Ms. Marvel – By the time I started reading Avengers, it was when The Secret Invasion was literally months away from hitting and I had taken a shot with The Mighty Avengers (though I started reading New Avengers at the time back when Spidey was still cool before One More Day happened at it got worst from there.) I was fascinated by the character of Ms. Marvel as she was one of the few super heroines of the Marvel U who didn't seem like a cardboard cut-out. So when the great and powerful Brian Michael Bendis launched Dark Avengers and she stayed with Luke Cages team even to this day, I figured I'd include her on this team since she hasn't been on an official Avengers team in a while.**_

_**The Human Torch- While some of you may laugh to see two superheroes Chris Evans portrayed in the same room, I have some actual genuine reasons for putting Johnny Storm on the team. Firstly, when my mom was a young girl, she actually had a crush on Torch, so that's one reason. Second and the most important reason is that Johnny Storm recently stated that everyone else on the Fantastic Four has been an Avenger besides him and with his recent return from the dead, I felt it was necessary to bring him back.**_

_**Kitty Pryde- Kitty was actually a choice I made at the last minute. I was playing Avengers Alliance and decided to look at Kitty's history on Wikipedia when I found out that Kitty was an agent of SHIELD for some time back when she was first starting out as a character. With her growth from being placed inside a bullet (courtesy of the all-powerfull-director Joss Whedon during his comic writing run on Astonishing X-Men,) to her current position of Headmistress of Wolverine's own school, this seemed like another great opportunity to let Kitty shine herself.**_

_**And just so that way you can have a little taste of what comes next, here's what to expect for upcoming chapters;**_

_**Current Arc: Assembly Required = With the world constantly under threat each year, SHIELD is forced to sanction a new Avengers team under orders of the President. But how will this team be? Can the combined guidance of SHIELD Agent Westley Skarsky and the Avengers Trinity of Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man topped off with the power-houses of Ms. Marvel, The Human Torch, and Kitty Pryde be able to save the day and keep PR good that ensures the world that The Avengers are still necessary? And did somebody say 'Green Goblin?' Find out here!**_

_**Second Arc: Some Doors are Better Left Unopened = The SHIELD Avengers have come across a new foe! A deadly team called ABRAXAS has been hunting down Marcus Johnson AKA Nick Fury Junior, and when Cap and Iron Man decide to re-assemble the New Illuminati, Westley and the two Avengers will clash over arguments. The question is; can they stop ABRAXAS and their unknown plan? Plus; ENTER: THE BLACK CAT!**_

_**Third Arc: Avengers VS X-Men = The SHIELD Avengers join in the Marvel Event of 2012! And with Thor, Ms. Marvel, and The Human Torch up in space dealing with the Phoenix with the other Avengers in space, three new members fill their place in the forms of Daredevil, Black Widow, and Mockingbird! Their mission? ASSASINATE CYCLOPS! It's a no-barred fight when this AvX Tie-In! Guest-Starring ALL of the Avengers and X-Men! Plus; who will leave the team and who will take the empty position left from there?**_

_**Fourth Arc: Thy Trickery Knows No Bounds = The Iso-8 has affected Loki returning the God of Mischief to his full adult state. Can the SHIELD Avengers stop him?**_

_**Fifth Arc: Doomed! = Doctor Doom kidnaps Nick Fury and Maria Hill having taken a large amount of power from the ISO-8. The SHIELD Avengers rush to stop him, but something big is on the way!**_

_**Sixth Arc: To Infinity…and A God! = THANOS RETURNS! The Mad Titian is back again using the ISO-8 to power him in order to find The Infinity Gauntlet and The Infinity Gems once more! The New Illumanati, The Avengers Franchise, and The SHIELD Avengers brace themselves for a stand against the Mad Titian once more! It's cosmic throw-down just the way you like it!**_

_**I'll have more ideas coming soon as long as Marvel's around, but I just wanted to clear that up.**_

_**Oh and finally; I own NOTHING but my OC's. This is for FAN-Purposes only, so please don't sue!**_

…

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_After a deadly unknown cosmic energy upgrades HYDRA and possibly more supervillians around the world, SHIELD Director Nick Fury has ordered Agent Westley Skarsky to put together a new SHIELD-sanctioned Avengers team to deal with the panic and remind the world why The Avengers are needed now more than ever. Westley hand-picks his own Avengers team which is comprised of himself, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Ms. Marvel, The Human Torch, and Kitty Pryde._

_Recently, The Avengers and New Avengers dealt with the return of Norman Osborn after his escape from prison. Norman nearly took down both teams having acquired the acquaintance of The Hand, AIM, and HYDRA, and used the teams to recreate HAMMER and his Dark Avengers as well as allow himself to be turned into a Super-Adaptoid, which allowed him to absorb the powers of anyone he came in physical contact with. The Avengers teams took him down by making him absorb all their powers at once and caused his body to overload, sending him into a comatose state._

_Unfortunately, a mysterious loyal servent of the Goblin gives Norman a shard to the heart which has resurrected the former director of HAMMER and now Norman stands once again in the uniform of The Green Goblin, as he has made his attack on the SHIELD Avengers during their unveiling to the world!_

….

**Stark Tower, Now…**

"**Aurora!"** Westley declared, **"Get the people out of here now!"**

"Already on it!" She said, tapping into the speakers, **"ALL GUESTS, GET YOUR BUTTS OFF THE VACINITY NOW!"**

"Thor…" Westley declared, as The God of Thunder looked at him, **"Let him have it."**

"Verily." Thor declared.

Thor launched himself as he flew quickly towards Osborn.

"**You destroyed my home, Osborn!"** Thor declared as Norman cackled without a care in the world, **"THIS is for my kingdom. FOR ASGARD AND MIDGARD; HAVE AT THEE!"**

With that, Thor raised his hammer and unleashed a humongous Lighting bolt that engulfed The Goblin on his glider.

But when the lightning stopped, everyone stared out in astonishment. Norman was still on his glider with nary a scratch on him.

"Odin's eye…" Thor said amazed.

"Neat trick!" The Green Goblin laughed, **"Here's one of my own!"**

With that, he tossed one of his trademark pumpkin bombs which hit Thor straight in the chest, causing him to feel the wind knocked out of his gut and send him hurtling to the ground. Norman in response to this just giggled loudly almost losing his footing on his glider.

"Oh." He snorted, **"I've always had a thing for killing blondes."**

"**That's it!"** Westley declared, backing up from the edge of the building, "We're not going to stand here while **Thor gets his butt handed to him by a LARPer. AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!**"

With that, he ran forward as the Avengers followed.

"**Cap!"** He declared **"You and Tony help Thor! Torch and Kitty; you make sure that people stay AWAY from this maniac."**

"**And what about you?"** Kitty asked, as Tony Picked up Cap and flew him down to Thor.

"I'll handle Mister Mean Green Giant from Muppet's Place over here." Westley declared, as his SHIELD jumping boots activated and he jumped towards the Goblin.

Kitty flew down with Johnny while Westley soared towards Osborn.

_Okay SHIELD stuff._ He thought to himself, _If you don't work, I'll probably end up roadkill after this._

Fortunately, Westley managed to land on the glider right behind Osborn who turned around to confront the new SHIELD Agent.

"**Norman Osborn,"** Westley declared, "By the authority of SHIELD and The Avengers as well as The President of the United States of America; **I hereby declare you a branded terrorist against America from within.** As such, **you are ordered to surrender now.**"

"Aren't you a bit too young to be giving orders boy?" The Goblin smirked.

"**Aren't you a little too old to be playing dress-up in that kind of get-up?"** Westley remarked.

Norman just threw a punch at Westley which he blocked with one hand. Westley tried swatting the Goblin's head with his free hand, but Norman simply blocked it with his own free hand.

"You know…" Norman said, as he continued to hold his ground against Westley, "There's an old saying, kid; if you can't make lemons…"

With his distraction, Norman kicked Westley right in between his legs as he suddenly gasped for air and fell on the glider in immense pain.

"**Just kill your grandchildren!"** Norman finished with another phychotic laugh.

"What…" Westley gasped, "What happened to you? Why… are you so strong now….?"

"Simple!" Norman laughed as he kicked Westley's face sending him off the glider and to the ground, bellow "I got better!"

With that, he took off to places unknown.

Down below, Thor was being helped up by Iron Man and Captain America when the two noticed Westley falling.

"Oh #$%^!" Tony declared, "There's no time for me to get to him."

He quickly patched into Johnny's comlink.

"**Johnny!"**

"**Got him!"** Johnny assured as they saw a streak of fire heading into the sky.

Johnny continued to fly higher until he was close enough to flame off his arms at which point he caught Westley before he could fall any further. Johnny then proceeded to carry Westley back down to the ground where he laid him on the street. As the other SHIELD Avengers approached him, Westley coughed in pain and sat up, surveying the others.

"He got away, didn't he?" Westley asked, depressingly.

"Yep." Tony nodded, "He hit the road and I think we might be seeing him more."

Westley groaned as Kitty and Johnny helped Westley to his feet.

"**Easy!"** Kitty assured him.

"What did he do to you?" Johnny asked.

**Later…**

"I guess it goes without saying, but **that **was pretty insane out there." Westley declared, as he and the others sat in the meeting room.

"**But why would he come after us now?**" Steve asked, "He seemed to have no clear goal in mind, so why come here this instant? It's not like he gave a speech or anything."

"The only two things I'm concerned about is **A:** How the hell did he survive Thor's attacks? and **B:** Why is he dressed as **The Green Goblin again**?" Johnny asked.

"Last time, Norman made a move he had been converted into a **Super-Adaptoid**; right, Cap?" Westley asked, "**Maybe he's still got the powers?**"

"**No.**" Cap said, "Osborn would've shown off beating us up with our own powers if that were the case. But even if he did have it, why not just turn into **a Hulk** or use the powers of **Thor**?"

"**Wait!**" Kitty declared, "What's this Adaptoid you're talking about?"

"It's an old AIM experiment," Iron Man declared, walking into the room, "It basically is grafted into your body so that if you touch anybody, you automatically gain their powers and abilities. Osborn used it last time to try and take us down but we managed to overload it."

"So what do **you** have for us, Tony?" Westley asked.

"**I got everything we need to know.**" Tony said simply as he took projected a number of holograms featuring equations, Osborn, and the mysterious 'Pulse' cloud that hit yesterday, "I managed to snap a quick photo on here that did a biological read on his body, the Super-Adaptoid material is now completely fried in his body. But it wasn't damaged by what we did to him last time."

He expanded the hologram of Osborn during today's events and the hologram became wire-framed with a red energy signature emitting from the center of his body.

"**See this?**" Tony asked, "**This** is the cause of what's making Osborn so powerful."

"**What is it?**" Johnny asked.

"I conferred with Reed about it, Johnny." Tony explained, "Apparently while you were with us, The remaining Fantastic Four members did a sweep of the New York for traces of the pulse and they came across this."

"**Spider-Man substituted for me, didn't he?**" Johnny asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yup." Tony nodded, as he enhanced an image of a shard for everyone to see, "But the point is that what Reed has dubbed this as 'ISO-8.' Apparently these shards were made from parts of the Pulse's particles combining with certain chemicals in our atmosphere resulting in different shards falling to earth."

"**So let me guess;**" Westley questioned, "One of Norman's cult Goblin worshipers got their hands on one of these and decided to use them on Norman."

"**Correct, Agent Skarsky.**" Tony nodded as his holograms now brought up another video of a man sneaking into a hospital room containing Norman in it, "And we've tracked the smartass who thought he could get away with it."

He pointed at the guy as the video freezed and enlarged so that everyone could see him better. He was middle-aged with sagging cheeks and light tan hair in a buzz-cutt.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen;**" Tony continued, "Meet **Lyle Wilder.** Former army medic in Afghanistan, but more importantly; former agent of H.A.M.M.E.R. He was brought back to the states after the Skrull Invasion because there's always one man in the army who hates my guts and Norman saw him as being the best one to make a H.A.M.M.E.R. agent. He's very skilled in chemistry and biology, so Norman gave him that position as Mister Wilder became one of the many people to go cuckoo-for-Norman. After our intervention at the Siege of Asgard, however, it turns out Lyle escaped in the confusion, and we haven't heard from him until just now."

"**Great.**" Westley declared, rubbing his hands in his eyes, "So right now, Norman Osborn has become even-more-powerful after being exposed to an unknown cosmic energy. **That makes me feel great.**"

He finished rubbing his eyes and then looked back at Tony.

"**And what about his returned Goblin Persona?**" Westley asked, "Any ideas on that?"

"My best guess is that the ISO-8 probably reignited his Goblin side and made it grow up a hundred times more than what it usually was." Tony answered.

"Alright," Westley said, laying his hands on the table "I don't think I have to remind everyone now how **dangerous** Osborn has become recently."

"**Agreed,**" Thor declared, crossing his arms, "Osborn must be stopped as soon as possible."

"Right," Westley nodded, as he rubbed his chin, "Now we got no way of knowing where Norman's run off to, but I have a few ideas, and I think it's best if we hit these locations now because I got a bad feeling that Norman's expecting this Goblin Persona or not."

….

**An Abounded Warehouse by The Queens Bridge…**

The abounded Oscorp shipping warehouse was truly a wonder to behold. Most people would make it out to be very needless with Oscorp having crashed in 2010 after Norman Osborn's incarceration. The whole company was now obliterated to the point where Stark Industries had been the previous year.

But inside this warehouse, the former Oscorp CEO lurked inside, with a wicked mad scheme planned for everyone who had wronged him.

"You have all been so loyal to me." Norman cackled as he stared out at the millions of street thugs who now stood before him.

The street thugs may have been from different gangs and different ethnicities, but there was one thing they all shared in common. Each of them had a purple-and-green tattoo of a wicked-looking Goblin with a long tooth grin smile on their necks.

"Things have changed, my friends," Norman continued, "Oscorp has gone straight down the toilet, and The Avengers mock me for it. **No more!** They think that they know everything about me! They are about to figure out that is not the case at all! We will show them that we are no longer HAMMER, nor AIM, nor HYDRA, nor The Hand. **WE…ARE…THE GOBLIN CULT!**"

At that moment, everyone raised a fist into the air and simultaneously, they all chanted five simple words repeatedly.

"ALL HAIL THE GOBLIN CULT!"

"And when we're through with these Avengers…" Norman smiled, **"I'll be back on top again!"**

_**To be continued!**_


End file.
